Missing
by Jessicalpc
Summary: O Adeus de Kagome...será realmente o fim? O que acontecerá com a sua vida depois dessa despedida...ela volta para o tempo atual, mas, será que ela sentirá a falta dele? Aceitará outro em seu lugar? Só lendo para descobrir...
1. Adeus

Naquela noite chuvosa Kagome vê InuYasha com Kikyo, mais uma vez. De repente, lagrimas começam a sair de seus olhos castanho sem que ela percebesse, pesadas lagrimas lhe mostraram que o que ela mais queria, nunca seria dela. Uma voz em sua mente lhe dizia que deveria tomar uma decisão agora, pois mais tarde isso seria muito doloroso. Principalmente para ela, pois ela "sabia" que ele nunca a amara do jeito que ela o amou.

Please, please forgive me,

(Por favor, por favor me perdoe)  
But I won't be home again.

(Mas não estarei em casa de novo)  
Maybe someday you'll look up,

(Talvez um dia você olhe pra cima)  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
(E, meio inconsciente, diga pra ninguém)

"Isn't something missing?"

("Não está faltando alguma coisa?")

Ela da meia volta e vai em direção ao poço-come-ossos, cada passo que dava, era mais um passo para longe de seu amado. Uma dor muito forte começa a nascer em seu coração. Ela por um instante se arrepende e olha para trás, mas se depara com a mesma cena que viu anteriormente, isso a fez com que chorasse mais ainda. Porem suas lagrimas não eram notadas no meio daquela chuva. Seu rosto, seu corpo e toda a sua roupa estavam molhados, e era impossível distinguir as lagrimas de Kagome com as gotas de chuva em seu rosto rosado.

Ela se pergunta se "ele" sentirá a sua falta. Se "ele" irá chorar sua ausência.

You won't cry for my absence, I know –

(Você não vai chorar a minha ausência, eu sei)

You forgot me long ago.

(Você me esqueceu há muito tempo atrás)  
Am I that unimportant?

(Eu sou tão pouco importante?)  
Am I so insignificant?

(Eu sou tão insignificante?)  
Isn't something missing?

(Não está faltando alguma coisa?)  
Isn't someone missing me?

(Não tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?)

Ela se vira em direçao ao poço, e cotinua a andar, ela se sacrificou tantas vezes por ele e ele por ela, mas nesse momento ele nunca a salvaria, ele esta muito ocupado com "ela".

Abalada por sua solidao, Kagome tropeça e cai de joelho e se suja toda com o barro no chao, mas o que isso importava? Ela preferia cair ali e sujar toda a sua roupa quantas vezes fossem necessarias para que ele pelo menos olhasse para ela de um modo diferente, para que ela se sentisse, mesmo que por um breve momento, completa.

Ela queria desaparecer, queria esquecer que nunca o tinha conhecido, mas seu coraçao a lembrava a todo o intante da existencia de seu amado.

Even though I'd be sacrifice,

(Embora eu me sacrificasse)  
You won't try for me, not now.

(Você não vai se esforçar por mim, não agora)  
Though I'd die to know you loved me,

(Embora eu morresse pra saber que você me ama)

I'm all alone.

(Estou completamente só)  
Isn't someone missing me?

(Não tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?)

Uma doce lembrança lhe veio a cabeça. Quando ele chorou pela sua "morte", ele não queria admitir no momento, mas ela percebeu suas lagrimas, momentâneas, e ficou feliz. Então isso queria dizer que havia algum sentimento dele por ela. Entretanto ela se lembrou da sua semelhança a "ela", talvez seja esse o motivo de suas lagrimas, pensou Kagome. Agora ela tem certeza. Nunca mais ele a verá novamente, nunca mais ele vai encontrá-la na casa de Kaede. Nunca mais, repetia kagome mentalmente enquanto novas e mais grosas lagrimas caiam de seu rosto.

Please, please forgive me,

(Por favor, por favor me perdoe)  
But I won't be home again.

(Mas não estarei em casa de novo)  
Maybe someday you'll look up,

(Talvez um dia você olhe pra cima)  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
(E, meio inconsciente, diga pra ninguém)

"Isn't something missing?"

("Não está faltando alguma coisa?")

Ela se levanta e ergue a cabeça, confiante de sua decisão. Não precisava mais dele, já tinhas pessoas a sua espera e que poderiam te dar o verdadeiro valor, o valor que merecia. Pessoas, pensa Kagome, mas, não há ninguém entre elas que me ame assim, estou completamente só. Será que alguém sentira a minha falta se eu me for? Pergunta-se Kagome.

Even though I'd be sacrifice,

(Embora eu me sacrificasse)  
You won't try for me, not now.

(Você não vai se esforçar por mim, não agora)  
Though I'd die to know you loved me,

(Embora eu morresse pra saber que você me ama)

I'm all alone.

(Estou completamente só)  
Isn't someone missing me?

(Não tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?)

Tenda dar um passo em direção ao poço, mas, ao fazer isso, sente seu coração ser esmagado sem dó nem piedade. Ele não se importa comigo não é? Então porque dói tanto? Pergunta-se.

Sente seu coração sangrando, sangrando mais e mais. Essa dor a corroi por inteiro e nao a deixa em paz. Ela precisava dele, agora mais do que nunca. Mas ele se importa comigo?, pensa kagome. Somente em seus sonhos, diz uma voz dentro de dela, e kagome lembra de seus sonhos com seu amado e tambem lembra como acordava sem ele ao seu lado. Será que ele sentirá minha falta? Será que ele vai perceber que esta faltando alguma coisa?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

(E se eu sangrar, Eu sangrarei)  
Knowing you don't care.

(Sabendo que você não se importa)  
And if I sleep just to dream of you

(E se eu dormir apenas para sonhar com você)  
I'll wake without you there,

(Eu acordarei sem você lá)  
Isn't something missing?

(Não está faltando alguma coisa?)  
Isn't something...

(Não está faltando...)

Kagome, mesmo com uma dor insuportável em seu peito, começa a andar. Ate que chega no posso. Era agora. Ela deveria pular para sua era e nunca mais voltar! Isso é a coisa certa a ser feita.

Quantas vezes ele a deixou de lado para se encontrar com "ela"? Agora que já recuperamos todos o fragmentos a minha presença aqui não é mais necessária! – lembrá-se Kagome.

Ninguém precisa salvar minha vida, não agora. Sou desnecessária aqui. Devo voltar para minha era e viver minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido? Sim; vai ser difícil, mas eu vou ter que tentar.

Kagome pula no poço com uma pergunta em sua mente: "Será que algum dia ele vai lembrar de que eu existia? Será que algum dia ele vai se perguntar: não esta faltando alguma coisa?"

E sem perceber e com uma nova lagrima em seu rosto Kagome fala:

- Adeus InuYasha.

Even though I'd be sacrifice,

(Embora eu me sacrificasse)  
You won't try for me, not now.

(Você não vai se esforçar por mim, não agora)  
Though I'd die to know you loved me,

(Embora eu morresse pra saber que você me ama)

I'm all alone.

(Estou completamente só)  
Isn't someone missing me?

(Não tem alguém sentindo a minha falta?)

Musica: Missing.

Cantor: Evanescence.

-----------------------------------------Fim-----------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado


	2. Nova vida

**Eu queria avisar que estou criando alguns personagens...então me desculpem se os nomes ficarem meios...digamos...esquisitos...XDv**

**Mas deixa de Bla,Bla,Bla... Let's go to story! ;D**

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Kagome havia dado "Adeus" a Inuyasha, mas para ela foi uma eternidade. Parecia que a comida não tinha gosto, a TV não lhe chamava mais a atenção, as brigas com o irmão mais novo, Souta, pareciam não ter sentido, tudo parecia amargo e triste a sua volta.

Estava indo a escola mais uma vez, agora estava indo todo o dia, mas não fazia diferença, pois ficava pensando em um certo hayou que deixou para trás em todas as aulas. Chegando na escola soltou um suspiro pesado, e caminhou ate a sua sala. Sentou na sua cadeira e guardou seus materiais e se debruçou na mesa, cansada.

- K-chan! Você esta bem?? – pergunta sua amiga, Sakura, preocupada.

-Estou sim. Não se preocupe! – disse com um belo sorriso, pena que não era verdadeiro – fiquei acordada ontem ate tarde, por isso estou tão cansada!

- Que bom que você está bem! Mas você deve parar de ficar acordada ate tarde, você fica muito tristinha no dia seguinte. – fingindo ficar brava.

- Vou tentar! Prometo! – com um novo sorriso.

A amiga de kagome saiu para conversar com as outras garotas, enquanto kagome voltava a fitar a mesa pensou "ainda bem que o Houjo não veio hoje, se não a aula seria um tormento. Ele sempre fica me perguntando se estou bem, e sempre traz algo falando que é para melhorar a minha saúde, será que ele não percebe que eu nunca estive doente??"

- Bom dia alunos! – disse o professor empolgado chegando na sala e despertando Kagome de seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia – a maioria dos alunos respondeu ao chamado do professor.

- Hoje iremos aprender em Física... – "física" kagome não gostava de física e como ficava perto da janela passou a aula inteira olhando por ela o pátio. Viu alguns alunos do 3º ano fazendo educação física, quando começou a reparar em um. Ela o fitava com curiosidade, afinal ele era o único aluno com cabelos negros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, não que houvesse um com um rabo de cavalo alto, mas também chamou a atenção porque estava de costas para Kagome, então esta não pode ver seu rosto.

Passou um tempo e houve a troca de professores. Agora seria aula de Artes. "Artes é melhor, bem melhor que física" pensou Kagome se empolgando um pouco.

Nesta aula era para fazer um desenho com tons frios. "Tons frios, isso será fácil! Principalmente porque... não! Não devo pensar nisso agora! Devo tentar prestar atenção na aula" pensou Kagome confiante. A Professora lhe deu uma folha em branco e depois alguns lápis e logo kagome começou "sua obra".

Ela pensou, pensou e pensou e nada lhe veio a cabeça sobre o que desenhar. Então começou a desenhar neve. De repente desenhou um rosto na neve e logo depois um longo cabelo tampando a sua fase e realçou com alguns pingos de chuva que desenhou um pouco apagado. Pronto! Seu desenho estava pronto! Ela o levantou para vê-lo melhor, mas a única reação que teve foi a vontade de rir! Mas se conteve. "Parece a criança do grito morrendo de frio"pensou. E de repente não conteve mais seu riso e o soltou, suas amigas a olharam intrigadas pensando "Cadê a Kagome triste de hoje mais cedo??"

A professora chegou em sua mesa e olhou o seu trabalho e disse:

- Muito bem Kagome! Ficou lindo! Só não entendo porque você está rindo! – falou a professora com uma cara um tanto confusa.

- é que o desenho me lembra algo engraçado, um filme! – e voltou a rir.

A professora mandou um olhar reprovador para Kagome que logo parou rir, não queria causar problemas a professora com seu riso.

Todos voltaram aos seus desenhos e kagome com seu trabalho já feito voltou a fitar a janela. Agora o que via era um pátio vazio, sem mais o seu "garoto de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo", riu internamente pelo nome que deu ao pobre garoto.

Logo a aula de artes acabou e agora seria aula de Química, o professor avisou que iríamos ao laboratório para fazer uma experiência. Todos o acompanharam para o laboratório, e ele logo explicou como seria a experiência. Kagome não prestou nada na explicação do professor, ficou fitando algo pouco interessante no laboratório.

- E então senhorita Kagome? Onde está o sal? – ele olha intrigada para o professor que estava com um pote de vidro na mão e algo na outra. Todos estavam olhando para ela para ver a resposta. Mas ela ficou em silencio pensando "o que eu respondo? Cadê o maldito sal??" – Seria mais fácil perguntar onde você estava não é Kagome? – todos caíram na gargalhada e ela ficou vermelha e envergonhada com a situação que o professor a colocou. – da próxima vez compartilhe seus pensamentos, onde quer que eles estejam, conosco! – e se voltou aos outros alunos – agora, nobres ignorantes, vou explicar onde está o sal na nossa experiência para que assim a Kagome descubra também onde o sal está, não é? – e todos riram, mas logo pararam e prestaram atenção na explicação do professor. Afinal ninguém queria ser mais um alvo de piadinhas.

O Sinal tocou e todos saíram correndo do laboratório para o pátio para curtirem o pouco tempo de recreio. Suas amigas a levaram correndo para a cantina e depois se sentaram em uma mesa e começaram a conversar. Kagome nem prestava atenção na conversa das amigas apenas comia o seu pão com mortadela como se fosse a sétima maravilha do mundo, pois havia saído de casa sem comer nada.

- E então kagome? O que você vai fazer esse final de semana? – pergunta Sakura animada.

- Não sei. Acho que ficar em casa lendo um bom livro. – disse e dando mais uma mordida no seu pão com mortadela.

- Credo Kagome! Você tem que sair mais! – disse Kaoru com reprovação.

- Desde que você voltou a freqüentar a escola melhor você ta sem vontade de fazer nada! Nós vamos sair esse final de semana sim! E você vem junto, querendo ou não! – disse Sakura decidida.

- Ta bom! Eu saio com vocês, mas eu escolho o lugar ok?! – olhando as duas a sua frente.

- Ok – falaram as duas juntas e com um jóia na mão! Kagome riu um pouco com a cena na sua frente, Sakura e Kaoru são muito unidas e festeiras. "Vai ser divertido sair com elas" pensou Kagome um pouco animada.

O sinal que finalizava o recreio tocou, suas amigas falaram que não tiveram tempo nem de comer e não sei o que mais, voltaram se queixando para sala e kagome absolta em seus pensamentos.

As próximas aulas seriam de Inglês e Matemática, passou as duas olhando para a janela e anotando o que os professores passavam. Sua mente estava vazia agora, por um momento se lembrou do que viu a uma semana a trás: o longo abraço entre Inuyasha e Kikyou, as cenas passavam em sua mente como um filme, um doloroso filme que havia visto e presenciado, de repente ficou com uma vontade imensa de chorar. Ela não podia mais agüentar por muito tempo, algumas lagrimas rolaram no seu rosto rosado. Logo as limpou e arrumou sua franja que estava atrapalhando um pouco sua visão para o quadro.

O sinal novamente tocou, mas este era de saída. Algunas alunos agitados correram para fora de sala, atrapalhando o velho professor de matemática a sair da sala.

- Kagome que demora é essa? – perguntou Kaoru.

- Podem ir sem mim, hoje vou fazer compras para a minha mãe, então vou passar em muitos lugares. Ate amanhã garotas!

- Então ate Kagome – falaram as duas novamente em coro novamente e saíram da sala rapidamente. Kagome continuou a guardar seus materiais na bolsa vagarosamente como se tudo pudesse esperar. Quando acabou colocou suas coisas lá, se levantou da cadeira e rumou para fora da sala.

Saindo do portão da escola, foi em direção ao supermercado para comprar o que a mãe pedira. Depois de sair de lá cheia de sacolas preferiu pegar um atalho para chegar em casa no horário.

Passou por uma praça de depois, era só passar por uma rua um tanto sombria que já estaria em casa. A rua estava totalmente deserta, sentiu até um calafrio percorrer-lhe as costas. Mas continuou a caminhar. Caminhava tão rápido, que não percebeu quando o seu cabelo se soltou do rabo que havia feito de manha. Mas o que a fez assustar realmente foi quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado, olhou para o lado e viu um homem alto e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Aonde vai garotinha? – ela o olhou com os olhos esbulhados e com receio do que aconteceria se ficasse ali por mais alguns segundos. Tentou se soltar puxando o braço. Mas ele o segurou mais forte e ficou de frente para ela. – Não vá embora não! Fique aqui comigo! – ela a puxou para bem próximo dele, e tirou o lenço do seu uniforme e o cheirou de um modo um tanto estranho para a garota e depois o jogou no chão e disse: - adoro vermelho, mas adoro mais você! – e começou a passar a mão pelo seu corpo, "é o fim!" pensou kagome. Ela tentou de todas as maneiras fugir mas ele a segurava mais e mais forte. Ela em uma tentativa de se ver longe daquele homem pegou o sal, o famoso sal, que havia comprado para a mãe e que estava na sacola e tacou nos olhos daquele ser. – ahhhhhhh! – ele gritou de dor e levou as duas mãos ao rosto, nisso kagome se pos a correr o mais rápido que podia "eu sou mais jovem, eu corro mais rápido, chegarei em casa logo e me livrarei disso!" mas ela estava errada, em pouco tempo ele já estava do seu lado na corrida.

Ele viu que ele a alcançara e pensou: "Justo hoje que eu não penteei o cabelo e não havia tomado banho? O que ele viu em mim?" Pensava kagome começando a correr mais forte, mas passado um tempo suas pernas já estavam cansadas e não conseguia dar mais nem um passo. Nisso ele que já estava em sua cola a jogou contra a parede e prendeu suas mãos com força e chuta sua perna, por precaução, para que não fugisse mais . – Ai!!!!! – Ela gritou tão alto que ele tampou sua boca com a mão pesada e áspera.

- eu ia ser bonzinho, mas agora você vai aprender a não mexer comigo. – ele começou a rasgar a blusa da garota. Lagrimas começam a rolar no rosto de Kagome. "agora, realmente, é o fim" pensou kagome desesperada "Adeus mãe, adeus maninho, adeus vovô, adeus buyo(N/a: o gato da kagome! XD), adeus Inu..."

- Solte ela agora! – gritou alguém que acabava de ver aquela cena. Era uma voz grave, ou seja, de algum homem ou garoto.

- Porque? – perguntou o molestador beijando o pescoço da garota. Kagome olha para o lado e vê dois olhos violetas e longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e este ser era, para ela, Inuyasha em forma humana, o que na verdade não é mentira, pois ele era muito parecido com o mesmo. Ela se perguntava porque ele estava em forma humana em plena luz do dia e também ontem havia sido lua cheia, porque?

- Inu...Yasha? – mais lagrimas escorriam em sua face enquanto sua voz era reprimida pela mão daquele homem desprezível.

O garoto tira sua shinai, sinal que ele fazia Kendo, e bate na cabeça do molestador com tal intensidade, que cai em cima de Kagome, que fica paralisada com a cena. Ele a puxa pelo braço, mas o seu toque era totalmente diferente do outro, o dele era delicado e do homem que estava agora a seus pés era para ferir.

Ela tenta dar um passo, mas logo cai no chão. O garoto se agacha e olha para ela, fica um pouco vermelho já que o homem, que agora estava desacordado no chão, havia rasgado sua blusa e seu sutian estava aparecendo mostrando quase tudo. Ele desvia o olhar para a perna dela tendo desviar a atenção e olhando os danos causados pelo chute.

De repente, ela olha para ele e pergunta:

- O que está fazendo aqui Inuyasha?? - com um ar de reprovação que não podia ser ignorado pelo seu salvador que logo passou a fitar seu rosto com duvida

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fim do 2º capítulo**

Shinai: é uma espada de bambu, feita para se poder praticar artes-marcais como Kendo e Kenjutsu, sem causar grandes lesões ao adversário. É feita com quatro partes de bambu basicamente, para permitir flexibilidade no impacto do golpe.

Copiando algumas pessoas, eu vou reponder minhas reviews aqui XD

Natty Lynn: Que dó da Kagome... Ninguém gosta dela, mas eu vou tentar fazer ela um pouco feliz a partir de agora...XD

Obrigada pelo apoio...eu tava precisando...valeu mesmo XD

Ate a próxima o/

Espero que estejam gostando. ;D

E por favor...Review! implora

Eu sei que ta meio estranho e baka e Que eu sou muito mal com a kagome, coitada U.U

Mas leiam o próximo XD

Por favor -


	3. Salvador

**Nota: InuYasha não meu pertence, e sim a Rumiko Takahahi, isso porque eu ainda não subornei ela... u.u/**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- O que está fazendo aqui Inuyasha?? - com um ar de reprovação que não podia ser ignorado pelo seu salvador que logo passou a fitá-la com duvida

- quem?? – pergunta o garoto para ela com o mesmo ar de duvida.

-Quem o que Inuyasha? Porque você não ficou com a Kikyo e me deixou aqui em paz?? – grita, tentando ter sua resposta o mais rápido possível.

- Só pra esclarecer, eu não sou esse tal de Inuyasha. Meu nome é Inumaru. – kagome o olhava como se ele fosse de outro planeta. – Ei? O que foi? Qual é o espanto? Apaixonou-se por mim?

- Você gosta de miojo? Sabe o que é isso?? – Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente dela. Pegar um lápis e perguntar o que era. O "miojo" não foi muito bem pensado, afinal muitas pessoas gostam de miojo, se ele gostasse de miojo tudo bem, mas ela nunca mostrou um lápis para Inuyasha se ele não soubesse o que era com certeza era o Inuyasha com roupas escolares, lente de contato e peruca.

- Eu gosto e isso na sua mão é um lápis! Mais alguma pergunta ou eu já posso ir embora? – ele olhou pra ela com desdém. "Que garota é essa? Mal acabo de salvá-la e ela me pergunta o que é um lápis. Quem entende??".

- então...você não é Inuyasha! Certo? – perguntou ela pela ultima vez.

- Certo! – virou e começou a andar. Kagome tentou se levantar, mas o chute que o "querido" homem que a atacou não a deixou fazer isso. Caiu para traz, mas como era muito persistente tentou novamente com algum sucesso consegui ficar de pé por alguns segundos, mas logo se desequilibrou e quando ia cair ao encontro do chão Inumaru a segurou.

- Toma cuidado viu garota – falou ele com superioridade, o que fez ela lembrar de um outro "inu". Ela o olhou com desprezo e levantou-se, com dificuldade, e foi em direção a sacola de compras, encostando nos muros como apoio, que estava um pouco longe. – Eu acho que mereço um obrigado não acha? – ele fala enquanto soca o homem que voltou a acordar, mas agora já "dormia" novamente.

- Obrigada senhor Inumaru! – Fala ela bem fria, sem olhar para a cara dele, estava recolhendo o que estava no chão e colocando de volta na sacola quando ele começa a ajudá-la, ela o olha com duvida, mas ele continua a colocar as coisas na sacola. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?? – ela pergunta bem mau humorada.

- Estou colocando essas coisas na sacola. – ele responde o obvio e ela fica com mais ódio do infeliz. Ela começa a ajudá-lo a colocar as coisas na sacola. – Se preferir eu não te ajudo. – falou ele entregando uma sacola a ela.

- Obrigada. Por tudo. – responde um pouco menos fria, ele olha pare ela e se depara com os olhos chocolates da garota sobre os violeta dele. Ele fica vermelho e desvia o olhar para baixo, mas fica mais vermelho ainda ao encontrar os seios da garota e sua blusa rasgada.

- Vista! – ele entrega a ela sua blusa de frio para que ela vista e esconda o que esta a mostra. Ela a principio não entende o porque dele ter entregado a blusa, mas depois que ela descobre a coloca rapidamente. Já com tudo dentro da sacola e com sua pasta ela tenta se levantar, mas sem sucesso cai sentada no chão.

- Aii!! – o machucado começa a sangrar. Quando ela vai tentar fazer algo para parar o sangrar, ele já estava o enfaixando com o lenço vermelho que estava no chão. Ela o olha um pouco espantada e pergunta a si mesma "será que Inuyasha faria o mesmo? Ele se importaria?". Logo Inumaru acaba de enfaixar ela tenta se levantar, mas não consegue.

- Eu te levo ate a sua casa. – ela o olha com duvida "Como pode um Inu ser tão bonzinho?" – se ela for perto. – tinha um porem, mas ela não se preocupou, afinal um Inu é sempre um inu, porque ele com este seria diferente?

Ela a segurou pela cintura e ela, um pouco constrangida, levando as sacolas e a pasta, indica qual era o caminho ate chegar no templo. Aos poucos eles chegam lá. Quando chegaram ele olha para a enorme escadaria e solta um suspiro. "porque ela tinha que morar em um templo que tem uma escada tão gigante??". Ele começa a subir a escada e depois de um longo tempo eles chegam ate a entrada. Ele para e começa a olhar o templo, reparando em cada detalhe, e para seu olhar na grande arvore que havia perto da entrada. Era a Goshiboku¹, ele a olhou demorada mente e sentiu como se já tivesse visto antes, era como se...

- Obrigada por me trazer ate aqui, agora já pode ir. Desculpe o incomodo. – Fala kagome fitando o chão, tentando esconder que estava vermelha pois agora ele a segurava com mais força contra o seu corpo. Ele se da por si e a solta, ela cambaleia, mas fica em pé.

- Não foi nada – fala ele com desdém – e a propósito, qual é o seu nome? – ele pergunta olhando para a garota.

- Kagome. – "k-a-g-o-m-e. Belo nome" pensa Inumaru, se virando e indo embora – Já-ne!! – grita para ele que já está no fim da escadaria, ele então balança o braço se despedindo e sumindo da vista da garota. Ela se dirige a sua casa e quando abre a porta já ouve a saudação da mãe:

- Okairi.² – Fala a mãe de Kagome quando a garota chega em casa.

- Tadaima!³ - diz Kagome com um sorriso. – Aqui estão as compras. – Diz a garota entregando as sacolas para a mãe. A mãe as examina para ver se não faltava nada. A garota já estava subindo a escada quando ouve a voz da mãe gritando:

- Kagome! O que houve com o sal?

- Ele rasgou quando eu deixei a sacola cair, foi só isso! – grita kagome que acaba de entrar em seu quarto. Ela deixa sua pasta em cima da mesa de estudos e cai na cama cansada. Solta um longo suspiro de cansaço. "Poerque ele se parece tanto com Inuyasha?" pergunta-se kagome mentalmente tentando pensar no porque de Inumaru ser tão parecido com Inuyasha. "Será que...não é impossível...será que ele é a reencarnação do Inuyasha?? Como eu sou a da Kikyou o que impede ele de ser a do Inuyasha?? Então quer dizer que..." ela engole seco "não pode ser...mas...Kami-sama!! O que esta acontecendo??" fica em seu quarto pensando no que estava acontecendo na sua vida que não escuta a mãe chamá-la para o almoço.

- Nee-san¹²! A mamãe esta te chamando para o almoço a muito tempo! Anda logo! – diz o irmão de kagome, Souta, para ela que ainda estava deita na cama. Ela o olha com uma cara engraçada e pensa"Se eu sou a reencarnação da Kikyo, quer dizer que o Souta é a da...Kaede??" e começa a rir com o seu pensamento. – Kagome!! Para de rir e desse logo! – grita Souta para a irmã que esta em meio a uma crise de risos. – Então fica ai rindo a toa sua BAKA!!! – grita Souta batendo a porta atrás de si e indo até a cozinha.

Kagome depois de passar alguns minutos de risos desse para a cozinha e almoça normalmente, exceto pelo fato de que toda vez que olhava para o irmão, ela engasgava e ria sem parar. A mãe e o avô de kagome estranham um pouco a ação da garota, pois ela andava muito triste essa semana.

Depois de um almoço muito chato, na opinião de Souta, ela sobe para o quarto e estuda um pouco, faz os deveres de casa de quando dá 4h ela desse para a sala e vê um pouco de TV. Quando se da conta que ainda esta vestindo o uniforme e a blusa de frio do Inumaru. Ela desliga a Tv rapidamente, sobe para o quarto tira o uniforme e a blusa que não a pertencia e coloca um vestido azul bebe, com estampas de sakuras que ia ate um pouco antes do joelho, de alça e que tinha pouco decote. Depois disso desse rapidamente para a lavanderia de lava a blusa.

Volta para o quarto com a blusa lavada e a coloca na pasta. Um pouco cansada pelo esforço, ela se joga na cama se sem perceber acaba dormindo.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM (N/A: Barulho do despertador XD)

Kagome levanta sobressaltada, com o barulho inesperado do despertador.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Kagome desliga o despertador e levanta da cama. Ao ficar em pé sente uma dor na perna e vê que esta ainda está com o lenço do uniforme. Então ela pega uma caixa de primeiros socorros e tira o lenço e enfaixa a perna. Depois ela tira o vestido e coloca o uniforme e o sapato. Pega sua pasta e vai para a cozinha.

Chegando lá ela toma um copo de leite com chocolate, coloca o lanche na pasta e antes de ir embora para a escola escova os dentes.

Ao sair do templo olha para o céu e sente o vendo balançar os seus cabelos, e por um curto momento sorri, como se não tivesse que se preocupar com nada, mas logo "volta" e começa a descer as escada e ir a escola.

Ao chegar lá encontra Inumaru saindo de um carro "Tenho que devolver a blusa dele" pensa ela enquanto espera por ele no portão da escola. Depois de alguns passos de Inumaru para fora do carro, ele ouve:

- Nii-chan¹³!!! –grita uma garotinha, que aparentava ter 13 anos, de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes e usando o uniforme da escola saindo do carro indo em direção de Inumaru segurando a pasta dele e outra que deveria ser dela, ela estava toda alegre e sorrindo. – Nii-chan!! Você esqueceu sua pasta!!

Kagome arregala os olhos e se pergunta mentalmente "Será que esta garotinha é... o... Sesshoumaru??"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Fim do 3º capítulo**

**¹ Goshiboku:** Árvore Sagrada.

**²Okairi:** Bem vindo(a)

**³Tadaima:** Cheguei. Estou em casa.

**¹²Nee-san: **Irmã mais velha.

**¹³Nii-chan:** Irmãozinho.

**Espero que estejam gostando...e qualquer duvida é só perguntar! D**

**Principalmente sobre o Inumaru! XD**

**Agora...Review: XD**

**Mima Montez**é verdade...eu sou uma autora má U.U

Mas...sobre eu parar na parte mais emocionante...eu sempre faço isso...XD

É melhor se acostumar...XD

**Taisho Girl s2**Bom...eu não gosto muito de despedidas de Kagome e Inuyasha...mas esta foi necessária... U.U''

A minha historia é um pouco diferente mesmo...XD

Bom...Beijos

**Bom...Obrigada pelas Review...vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível!**

**Então ate lá mina-san o/**


	4. Escola

- Nii-chan!!! –grita uma garotinha, que aparentava ter 13 anos, de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes e usando o uniforme da escola saindo do carro indo em direção de Inumaru segurando a pasta dele e outra que deveria ser dela, ela estava toda alegre e sorrindo. – Nii-chan!! Você esqueceu sua pasta!!

Kagome arregala os olhos e se pergunta mentalmente "Será que esta garotinha é... o... Sesshoumaru??"

Inumaru olha para trás e vê a irmã vindo em sua direção.

- Arigatou Nina. – fala ele para a garotinha pegando sua pasta.

- De nada! – e com um sorriso entra no prédio da escola. Enquanto está toda feliz indo pra a escola, Inumaru fecha a cara ao ver quem esta saindo do carro.

- Porque você veio? – fala com desdém e arrogância um homem que aparentava ter 25 anos saindo do mesmo carro preto, ele era alto e tinha cabelos na altura dos ombros bem lisos e de um castanho bem claro, seus olhos azuis como o mar, expressavam uma imensa frieza. Agora não havia duvidas, aquele que acabara de sair do carro era Sesshoumaru, não importava a época, ele sempre seria frio como a neve.

- O nosso pai pediu para que eu acompanhasse a pequena Nina até a escola no carro. É obvio que eu não moveria nem um dedo sabendo que teria que vir com você. – Disse "Sesshoumaru" com frieza e arrogância. Depois disso, ele voltou seus olhares para a pequena garotinha que estava conversando animadamente com as amigas. Depois de ver que estava tudo bem, ele virou e se dirigiu ao carro, entrou neste e saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Já vai tarde! – gritou Inumaru pra o carro que ia embora em alta velocidade - Ninguém merece! – disse Inu bufando, ele se virou para o caminho em direção a porta do colégio, quando encontrou Kagome no caminho. - Yo! – disse nem dando muita atenção a garota.

- Bom dia – respondeu kagome pensando qual seria o nome de Sesshoumaru nesta época. – Aqui sua blusa! – disse ela entregando a ele uma blusa lavada e bem limpinha.

- De nada! – respondeu ele se virando e dando alguns passos, mas parou repentinamente, olhou para traz e disse – Você vai ficar ai parada, garotinha indefesa? – disse ele com um certo tom de malicia na voz. E esse "tom" não agradou nem um pouco Kagome, que fingiu não dar a mínima atenção a este comentário e perguntar algo, que ela tinha certeza, que iria tirar esta malicia da voz – Aqueles dois, a garotinha e aquele homem, são seus irmãos? – perguntou ela fingindo duvida já ao lado dele e seguindo em direção ao corredor. Inumaru, fez a principio uma cara desgostosa por ter que falar do irmão, mas respondeu a pergunta:

- Sim. São meus irmãos. A Nina é minha irmã adotiva e o Sesshy é meu MEIO irmão. – "Com certeza esse Sesshy é o Sesshoumaru, mas está garotinha, a Nina, eu não sei quem poderia ser." Pensa Kagome chegando na porta da sua sala. E ao chegar lá vários olhares são atraídos a porta, pois não é todo dia que se vê alguém do 3º ano junto com alguém do 1º.

- Bom eu vou indo. Ate mais Inumaru. – Ela se despediu e entrou na sala. Já este disse apenas um "Ate" e se dirigindo para a sua sala. Ao se sentar Kagome foi abordada por duas amigas muito curiosas que queriam muito saber das "novidades"

- Quem é ele??? – perguntou Kaoru muito curiosa para a amiga.

- Apenas um amigo. – disse Kagome colocando os materiais na carteira.

- Sei... – disse Sakura em um tom desconfiado – Mas e então? Onde se conheceram??

"Ele me salvou de um maníaco e depois me levou em casa com a blusa dele porque o maniaco rasgou a minha." Essa era a verdade. Mas também era algo que não ia contar as amigas. – Eu o conheci na ida para casa. Ontem – respondeu Kagome, contando a "verdade" para suas amigas.

- Que legal! E sabe o que eu notei hoje?? – disse Kaoru para Sakura.

- O que? – perguntou a outra curiosa

- Kagome não esta tristinha, ou seja, aquele garoto deixou ela animada, o que será que eles fizeram em?? – perguntou Kauru para Sakura com malicia no olhar e na fala. Sakura olhou para Kagome que estava vermelha imaginando o que podia ter acontecido.

- Vocês que pensam!! – disse ela virando o rosto para a janela. O seu rosto estava um pouco rubro, mas ela conseguiria voltar ao normal.

Logo que suas amigas iam começar a falar chega o professor, então elas sentam em suas respectivas cadeiras e "prestam" atenção na aula.

Kagome por sua vez fica apenas olhando pra a janela, por todas as três primeiras aulas ate que o recreio chega. Suas amigas a puxam para o pátio e após pegarem o lanche se sentam em uma das mesas. As duas conversam animadamente, fazendo alguns comentários q vez por outra fazia Kagome ficar vermelha.

- Gente! Para com isso! Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada! – disse kagome mais uma vez para as amigas que teimavam em colocá-la em uma situação constrangedora. Mas nem uma das duas acertava o que realmente aconteceu. Até que...

- Imagina se ele tivesse salvado ela de um cara mal!! – Fala Kaoru animada!

- Então! Ia ser super lindo! – Fala Sakura se animando também – Tipo ai ele ia virar o herói dela! Ia ser um casal perfeito! Super fofo!

- E então Kagome? Ele te salvou?? – perguntas as duas animadas e em coro para Kagome que estava um pouco assustada com a "idéia de salvamento" das suas amigas, e ao mesmo tempo vermelha pela parte do herói!

- er...s-sim! – responde ela por fim, e as amigas se entreolham e ficam curiosas para saber como foi o salvamento, mas elas, antes de perguntarem como queriam, o sinal toca as deixando quietas e depois desapontadas, pois sabiam que Kagome não falaria nada na aula, mas amanhã, pelo que elas achamvam, iriam saber o que aconteceu!

As três se levantaram e foram em direção a sala de aula, as suas que estavam na frente estavam articulando perguntas para a pobre garota que as seguia e que estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, um lugar antigo, onde yokais existiam e que incansáveis guerras ocorriam...e no meio delas, havia um alguém muito especial para a menina, alguém que fazia seu coração disparar e suas mãos suarem.

Sem querer, e como estava absolta em seus pensamentos, kagome esbarrou em alguém e este a segurou pelo ombro e a fez voltar a si novamente.

- Você ta bem? – pergunta uma voz para Kagome, uma voz conhecida por ela e esta logo levanta a cabeça esperando ver...

- InuY...Inumaru? – pergunta a garota um pouco confusa, mas depois se lembra que a voz dos dois é extremamente parecida. Ela se solta dos braços fortes do rapaz e começa a fita-lo – obrigada...de novo – o "de novo" de Kagome foi muito baixo e ela pensou que ele não havia ouvido e então seguiu seu caminho até a sala e quando estava quase entrando escuta.

- De nada novamente! – gritou o garoto que já praticamente desaparecia no final do corredor aos olhos de Kagome. Ele se perguntava mentalmente se havia falado muito alto ou se ele havia escutado demais como o outro Inu.

- Kagome entra logo! Antes que o professor de Química fale algo sobre você ficar na porta. – a parte "professor de química" acordou Kagome, pois sabia que o seu querido professor era "osso duro de roer" e logo entrou na sala e se sentou em sua carteira.

- Bom dia, nobres ignorantes! – disse o professor colocando suas coisas na mesa e logo começou a aula. Aquele era o professor que todos amavam e que também era odiado por alguns, mas este alguns era a minoria.

A aula seguiu animadamente e logo chegou ao fim. E a outra aula se passou mais rápido que a anterior. E com o período de aulas finalizado o sinal tocou e trouxe a tona, uma multidão de alunos que queriam ir o mais rápido possível para suas respectivas casa. E com essa multidão as amigas de Kagome foram embora dizendo "amanha você nos conta o que aconteceu em!!" e kagome estava sozinha na sala guardando seus matérias.

Ao terminar de guardá-los e ela saiu da sala e desceu vagarosamente a escada que ligava os andares da escola e em pouco tempo já estava fora de lá. E quando saiu ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Se eu soubesse que você demorasse tanto não teria te esperado para levar em casa. – disse um Inu com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Ora senhor Inumaru, eu não pedi que esperasse pedi? – disse a garota com sarcasmo agora já de frente ao garoto que a fitava.

- Fique agradecido de eu ir com você. Por sua casa ficar no caminho da minha, e EU não querer ir sozinho eu vou te acompanhar. – disse ele com desdém. E ela então começou a andar, sem nem sequer dar atenção ao garoto que ficava para traz.

- então vamos né? – gritou ela quando já estava um pouco distante, e ele, que até certo momento estava preso em seus pensamentos correu um pouco para alcançá-la.

- Pra que tanta presa garota? – perguntava ele, ao chegar do lado dela depois de sua pequena corrida.

- Quando mais rápido chegar em casa, mais rápido me livro de você – ele diz com desdém, mas na verdade gostava da companhia dele, só não gostava das amargas lembranças que vinham junto com aquela presença.

- Obrigada. – diz ele sarcástico pra ela. Depois disso ficaram um instante em silencio. O único som que se podia ouvir era o som dos sapatos batendo no chão ou das conversas das pessoas que passavam por eles.

- Eu... – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e ao mesmo tempo começaram a rir, da pequena trapalhada de ambos, e ficaram um tempo. Rindo. Como aquilo era bom! Fazia um bom tempo que não ria, pensava Kagome. Até que foi despertada desses pensamentos por uma voz infantil que gritava seu nome.

- Kagome-nee-san!! – gritava um garoto que vinha em direção ao casal que parará de rir.

- O que foi Souta? – perguntou Kagome preocupada, pois não era todo dia que se encontrava com o irmão na rua na volta para casa.

- O irmão cachorro...o irmão cachorro... – ele bufava, estava muito cansado com a corrida. "irmão cachorro?? Quem seria esse??" se perguntava mentalmente Inumaru.

- InuYasha! – foi a única palavra que veio a mente de Kagome, e ela sabia que o irmão estava se referindo a esse ser, a este haiyou que deixará para traz na época feudal! E ele as perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo aqui, afinal já se passava mais de um semana e ele não viera "buscá-la" como sempre fazia, ela se lembra que pediu a Sango e a Miroke que eles não deixassem ele sair daquela época. Será que ele conseguiu escapar?? Ela sabia que ele era bem capas de fazer isso. Mas agora estava com medo de que estaria por vir.

- O irmão cachorro... – Souta começou a falar, atraindo a atençao de Kagome e Inumaru – ele...

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Fim do 4º capítulo**

**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo minha fic! D**

**Agora Review:**

**Taisho Girl s2**Bom, se a Kagome vai ficar com o Inuyasha...só lendo os próximos para descobrir! ;D

Principalmente agora que...X

Nossa quase falei! XD

Beijosss

**Ate + mina-san o/**


	5. Goshiboku

**Nota: **o flash back estará _assim_.

**-** O irmão cachorro... – Souta começou a falar, atraindo a atenção de Kagome e Inumaru – ele...ele...

- Fala logo Souta!! – disse Kagome apresada, colocando a mão sobre o peito tentando fazer o seu coração parar de bater tão depressa. Seu coração estava pulsando cada vez mais rápido...ela queria, ela precisava saber o que Inuyasha havia feito para o irmão vir encontrá-la no caminho para casa.

Inumaru olhava a sena um pouco temeroso. Nunca tinha visto Kagome daquele jeito, tão alarnada.

- Ele...ele não...um irmãozinho de cabelo de fogo... – kagome imaginou que este era Shipoou – Ele disse que o irmão cachorro...esta doente...e depois...foi embora...mas...antes...pediu pra...eu...te falar isso...o mais rápido...possível...- o garoto por fim terminou sua demorada fala.

Kagome estava branca, estava assustada, imaginava porque Inuyasha estaria doente, ele nunca fora de ficar doente de uma hora para outra. Sempre fora muito, como dizer, forte.

Kagome começou a correr em disparada para casa. Inumaru olhou para ela com duvida, mas antes de sair correndo atrás da moça ele ajudou o irmão que estava muito cansado.

- VocÊ ta bem? – perguntou com desdém para o garoto que olhou para ele com um ar de duvida.

- Você não parece doente! – ele achou estranho o garoto falar isso. Afinal ele estava bem são e em nenhum momento insinuo que estava doente. Pensou um pouco ate que sua aparência estava péssima e o garoto achou que ele estivesse doente.

Inumaru e Souta se dirigiam para o templo. Iam de vagar e por um momento não houve nem uma única palavra, ou ruído, que fora ouvido. Na trajetória para o templo Inumaru reparava nas sakuras desabrochando, essa era uma das coisas que mais reparava quando sai com a mãe quando era pequeno. As flores...como são belas. Fazia um bom tempo que não reparava nessa beleza tão simples e delicada. "delicada" pensava Inumaru. "Ate que Kagome é um pouco delicada" pensou com um sorriso singelo nos lábios.

- Pensando na mana? – perguntou Souta como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do rapaz.

- O que? – perguntou assustado para o menino que havia descobriu seus pensamentos pela garota.

- Estava ou não estava? – perguntou mais uma vez querendo saber se aquele "irmão cachorro" havia pensado na irmã que a essa hora já estaria no templo.

- É claro que não! – disse com desdém, mas seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho. – Porque? – perguntou para o menino. Queria saber como ele descobriu seus pensamentos.

- Você...é igual a ele. Quando pensa na mana, faz um pequeno sorriso. E nega na hora para não deixar evidencia. – o menino fez uma pequena pausa e parou de repente. – mas você não é ele não é? – perguntou o menino querendo saber a verdade. Sabia que haviam varias semelhanças e algumas diferenças. Como podiam ser tão parecidos? Souta não sabia.

Inumaru não sabia quem era "ele" e ficou pensativo por um tempo. Ate que resolveu responder e pergunta.

- Acho que não sou ele. – falou isso olhando para o céu e vendo as flores se cerejeira saírem dos galhos e serem levadas pelo vento. Mas quando acabou de falar isso olhou para o menino e perguntou: - quem é ele?

- Ele é o irmão cachorro. – essa era a definição de Souta que logo acrescentou algo – ele era o namorado da mana. – Bom, Souta achava que era e gostaria que Kagome voltasse a traz com Inuyasha, pois adorava ele, mas Kagome já havia desistido do cabeça dura. E Inumaru ao ouvir isso ficou um pouco pensativo. "quem seria esse irmão cachorro? Será que é o tal de Inuyasha com quem ela me confundiu? Deve ser..." terminou sua linha de raciocínio tristemente

- Chegamos! – disse Souta apontando para a enorme escadaria que tinha que ser subida para chegar no templo.

Inumaru olhou desanimado para a escadaria e apesar de um pouco triste por saber que kagome tinha confundido ele com o antigo "namorado", mas ele ainda estava preocupado com ela. Fui em direção ao templo rapidamente a grande escadaria. Lá papou para esperar o irmão de kagome que ia bem lento.

Parou para reparar na grande arvora que estava ao seu lado, a Goshiboku². E enquanto olhava para ela um memória passou pela sua mente.

_- Oka-san!! – gritava um garoto de aproximadamente uns seis anos perto da grande arvore do templo. – Oka-san!! – ele estava com uma bermuda marrom e uma regata vermelha com o desenho de um cão._

_Uma mulher muito bonita, com um vestido branco rodado de alças, com estampa de pétalas de rosas, veio em direção ao menino, que estava girando em torno da grande arvore todo alegre._

_- O que foi meu bem? – perguntou ela se aproximando do menino e se agachando para ficar da mesma altura dele. Ela passou gentilmente a mão no cabelo do menino que ia ate o ombro._

_- Essa arvore. Todas as vezes que vamos aqui ela é a única que não esta florida. – ele aponta para a Goshiboku.- Porque oka-san?_

_- Por que ela só da flores raramente e um dia, eu acredito, você verá essas flores. – disse ela com um terno sorriso se levantando._

_- Mas, oka-san! Porque não agora! Eu quero ver agora as flores dessa arvore. – disse o menino começando a ficar emburrado. _

_- Pra você vê-las agora você vai precisar fazer uma coisa – disse a mulher olhando para o horizonte. O sol já estava se pondo._

_- O que?_

_- Você precisa... – fez uma pequena pausa e olhou novamente para o garoto com uma vontade imensa de ri. – você precisa...- um pequeno riso – dar um beijo no Sessy-kun e dizer pra ele "eu te amo nii-chan" – ela caiu na gargalhada._

_- Eca! Eu prefiro nunca ver essas flores a ter que fazer isso! – disse ele resmungando e fazendo cara feia. Enquanto se queixava, duas pessoas iam subindo as escadas era um homem que aparentava uns 30 anos, estava usando uma calça social cinza e uma blusa de manga curta azul marinho e um jovem que aparentava uns 14 anos, que estava usando uma calça jeans e uma regata branca com detalhes pretos e vermelhos nas extremidades. _

_- Vamos embora! – gritou o mais velho quando terminou de subir a escadaria._

_- Claro querido! – disse a mulher segurando a mão do menino ao seu lado e indo em direção aos outros homens de sua vida. O menino olhou mais uma vez para trás tentando ver se alguma flor aparecia sem ele ter que fazer um sacrifício, que sabia que nunca faria._

Voltando a realidade Inumaru reparou que Souta o olhava com duvida. E este olhou para Souta com a mesma expressão.

- O que foi? – perguntou Inumaru virando a cara.

- Nada. Só estava vendo as semelhanças. Se não fosse pelo cabelo e pelos olhos você seria igual a ele. – disse souta pensativo.

- Não em fale mais nesse assunto. – Inumaru já estava cansado de ouvir falar do daquele que era namorado de Kagome. – vamos logo. Quero falar algumas coisas com a sua irmã. – disse começando a nadar em direção a casa rapidamente.

- Ta! – disse Souta que começou a seguir o jovem que estava na sua frente. Sou abriu a porta de se deparou com a irmã que ia de um lado para o outro apressadamente colocando algumas coisas dentro de uma mochila amarela.

- Oka-san! Você viu aquele remédio contra dor de barriga? – perguntou ela quando passou perto da cozinha onde estava a mãe.

- Acho que esta no meu quarto querida. – disse a mão concentrada em mexer algo ma panela.

- Arigatou³! – disse a menina subindo para o quarto da mãe, e olhando em cima de um criado encontrando o remédio e colocado-o na mochila.

Souta que já estava na sala ligando a TV pra ver o que passava olhou para um Inumaru boquiaberto na porta da casa.

- Você não vai entrar? – perguntou Souta.

- O que ta havendo aqui? – perguntou ele surpreso com aquela garota que ia de um lado para o outro em grande velocidade.

- Oka-san! Já to indo pra era feudal! – disse ela gritando do quarto e descendo as escada e cegando a porta onde encontrou um Inumaru, bravo e cheio de duvidas.

- Como assim Era Feudal? – perguntou ele, segurando o braço de Kagome fazendo ela olhar em seus olhos. Num tom autoritário perguntava a garota a sua frente que pedia passagem para sair dali logo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oka-san¹ mamãe, mãe...

Goshiboku² Arvore Sagrada

Arigatou³ Obrigada

Desculpem a demora!! E desculpem pelo cap. ta minúsculo!!

Eu demorei quase um mês sem postar!! Que feio!!

Eu vou tentar não demorar mais!!

Obrigado pela compreensão! (se é que ela existe... TT)

Reviews:

**Jack Chan**Acho que eu fui a primeira a fazer uma fic com a reencarnação do Inu. Ou será que não? Ah! Pelo menos eu nunca li uma fic com a reencarnação dele. Bom...oq eu o Souta tava tentando dizer vocÊ já descobriu xD

**Mima Montez**Obrigada pela dica! Mas como eu mudo!... Ah! O encontro dos Inus está próximo! Aguarde! XD

**Taisho Girl s2**: Bom...só posso dizer que o encontro dos inus será um tanto...turbulento! XD

Obrigada pelas Reviews e Mandem mais!! Espero Vocês no próximo cap!

Ate + mina-san o/


	6. Era Feudal

- Como assim Era Feudal? – perguntou ele, segurando o braço de Kagome fazendo ela olhar em seus olhos. Num tom autoritário perguntava a garota a sua frente que pedia passagem para sair dali logo.

- Dês de quando te devo implicações? – fez ela tentando soltar o braço só conseguiu fazer ele apertar mais o braço. – E solta o meu braço!! Ta doendo! – gritou ela olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele soltou o braço, mas ainda não deu passagem pra ela. Ela tentou de todos os jeitos passar por ele mas não consegui. Ele intensificou mais seu olhar para ele, mostrando que queria uma resposta, e uma resposta bem rápida de preferência.

- E então quando vai me responder? – disse ele olhando nos olhos dela.

- Nunca!! – e pisou no pelo dele o que fez abrir um espaço pelo qual ela saiu e foi correndo ao poço-come-ossos. Ele depois de recuperado pela dor do pé, correu ate alcançá-la, e a encontrou pulando no poço, ele ficou olhando ela caindo e uma luz surgindo do poço. Correu ate lá e ficou olhando para o fundo do poço onde só havia terra e algumas pedras e olhando para lá uma pergunta não lhe saia da cabeça: "Onde será que ela foi parar?"

Kagome após sair do poço correu desesperada ate a casa de Kaede, onde encontrou Miroke e Sango na porta conversando pausadamente. Ao avista-los gritou bem alto:

- Sango!! Miroke!! - disse correndo na direção dos dois. Era evidente que estava com saudades, e isso podia ver nos olhos da garota do qual saia algumas lagrimas que foram jogadas pelo vento de seus olhos. E os dois que estavam sentados se levantaram e olharam a garota que corria, um pouco desengonçada por causa da mochila pesada, com ternura. Sango depois de um tempo sai correndo em direção a amiga e a abraçou carinhosamente e a outra fez o mesmo.

Por um momento Kagome fechou os olhos para aproveitar o doce abraço de Sango e no outro arregalou os olhos quando viu Inuyasha sair da casa de Kaede e ficar ao lado de mikore, mas o que fez mesmo arregalar os olhos não foi ele ter ficado ao lado de miroke e sim estar cheio de ataduras e cambaleando. Ela se sentiu muito culpada naquele momento, imaginou mil e uma maneiras dele ter ficado desse jeito por culpa ela.

Então afundou sua cabeça no ombro de Sango e deixou as lagrimas rolarem, a amiga percebendo isso colocou a mão na cabeça de Kagome e começou alisar seu cabelo. Sabia que ela não estava chorando de saudade ou algo parecido, Sango sabia que a amiga chorava porque sentiu uma grande pontada no coração... Queria ajudar, mas na condição que ela estava não podia fazer muita coisa.

Afastou Kagome delicadamente de seu ombro, a garota ainda estava com a cabeça baixa. Sango deu um sorriso triste olhando para a amiga e disse bem baixo, só para ela ouvir, algo que ela ouvia todas as noites da boca do hayou.

- Ele...O Inuyasha... susurava seu nome todas as noites. – Isso fez Kagome levantar a cabeça e olhá-la com duvida, o que fez Sango balançar a cabeça para frente e para trás tentando mostrar que o que disse era verdade.

Depois disso Kagome abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas como era muito pequeno somente Sango via aquele sorriso. Kagome olha por trás de Sango e uma bolinha vermelha se aproximando e pulando em seu colo. Ela olha bem pra a tal bolinha e vê Shipoou, que segundo seu irmão foi quem avisou que Inuyasha estava mal.

- Kagome!!! – disse o menino a abraçando pelo pescoço com carinho. – Porque não voltou antes!! Senti muito a sua falta!! – disse ele. Kagome sabia que ele nunca mentia...afinal crianças são sinceras. – e sabe kagome... – disse um pouco envergonhado e olhando nos olhos da garota – não foi sé eu que sentiu a sua falta...

Isso fez o coração de Kagome saltar, mas logo ela pensou um pouco e ficou tristonha novamente, afinal Shipoou podia estar falando de Sango, Miroke ate mesmo de Kaede. Bom...pelo menos algumas pessoas sentiram a falta dela, o fez dar um pequeno sorriso.

Ela então fez Shipoou parar de abraçá-la e colocou o no colo e foi andando em direção a Miroke, Inuyasha e Kaede que acabara de voltar da floresta com alguns remédios para inuyasha. Sango a acompanha, alguns passos atrás.

Quando mais Kagome se aproximava dos três a sua frente, mais rápido batia seu coração. O que ela faria quando desse de cara a cara com ele? Sua voz iria falar? Poderia sair correndo em lagrimas? Não isso não!! Acabara de chegar e sabia que veio para enfrentá-lo e acima de tudo ajudá-lo! Não iria voltar a trás, não agora que consegui alguma coragem pra isso.

- E...e...então... – disse ela quando se aproximou dos três – e então dona Kaede como vão ao coisas por aqui? – disse com o sorriso mais falso que podia no momento se virando para a senhora que segurava uma cesta com ervas.

- Bem Kagome-san...estamos bem...lembra-se quando aquele Yokai vespa atacou a vila um pouco antes de você ir embora? – kagome sentiu uma pequena pontada no peio pelo "embora" mas consentiu com a cabeça – então...como pode ver, já estamos quase recuperando tudo...mas... teve outro ataque quando você estava fora e então... – essa pausa olhando de ligeiramente para Inuyasha – bem...ele tentou enfrentar o yokai, mas não tinha ninguém com uma flecha purificadora e...

- Mas e a Kikyo?? – kagome perguntou se lembrando da noite chuvosa que vira os dois juntos...foi triste relembrar aquilo, mas algo falou mais alto dentro de si a fazendo fazer essa pergunta.

- Bem Kagome...Não sei se vocÊ sabe mais...Kikyo desapareceu por aqui... – disse Kaede com muito pesar, afinal queria ajudar a irmã a descansar em paz.

Kagome não entendia. Como desapareceu?? Pensava ela... aquele abraço não era de boas vindas?? Como ela deixou Inuyas lutar sozinho sabendo que o Yokai vespa precisa de uma flecha purificadora pra ser derrotado?? Como Kikyo pode?? Gritava kagome dentro de sua cabeça quando ouviu uma voz conhecida...

- Ela...disse que irria tentar...achar um meio de destruir Narak e...depois...descansar em paz... – disse Inuyasha pausadamente para kagome que o olhava átona. Ela não entendia como ele falava aquilo tão friamente. Como?? Parecia ate Sesshoumaru falando...mas é claro que Ssshoumaru não deixaria cair tão descarada mente essa lagrima do rosto não é?? Pensou kagome vendo uma lagrima escorrer no rosto de Inuyasha.

Enquanto pensava nisso Kagome ouviu uma voz vindo da direção do posso-come-ossos:

- Kagome!! – gritava uma voz que a garota também conhecia – Cadê você garota?? – gritava mais uma vez sem saber onde a garota estava.

Todos olharam para Inuyasha que estava quieto que fez uma cara de "não fui eu" e depois olharam em direção a floresta de onde vinha um vulto saindo correndo de lá...Esse estava com o cabelo negro solto e vestia uma blusa vermelha, uma calça jeans larga e um all star. Havia uma katana nas suas costas e uma shinai também. Ele parou quando avistou Kagome entre a pequena multidão. E deu um pequeno sorriso, em fim a encontrara. E não fora nada fácil entrar naquele poço, sem falar que teve que lutar contra um yokai quando saiu do mesmo. Estava cansado e precisava de um pouco de água.

- Inumaru?? – disse Kagome entregando Shippou para Sango e indo em diraçao ao garoto de olhos violetas.

- Kagome!! – disse ele apontando pra ela – ate que enfim te encontrei!! Você não imagina pelo que passei depois que sai daquele poço e... – disse olhando para garota que tava com cara de "isso não vai dar certo" – onde estamos???

- Numa vila... – disse seca. Ela não estava mais agüentando aquela perseguição, afinal pra onde ela ai, desde o dia que encontrou com Inumaru pela 1ª vez, ela não parava de encontra-lo na rua, na escola ate em sua própria casa...afinal o que ele queria?

- Isso eu percebi né Kagome? – disse ele se inclinando e olhando bem para ela – eu quero saber que lugar é esse!! – disse quase gritando para a garota. Todos estavam reparando como aquele garoto parecia com o Inuyasha e falava como ele também. E o hayou apenas olhava intrigado para aquele ser...que lhe lembrava alguém...só não sabia quem...

- Você se lembra pra onde eu ia? – pergunta ele como se estivesse falando com o próprio Inuyasha, afinal porque eles tinham que ser tão tapados??

- É claro que lembro! É a...Era Feudal...isso quer dizer que... – Kagome acenou positivamente com a cabeça o que fez o garoto fazer uma cara de espanto e olhar para todos os lados, como se procurasse algo. Então parou seus olhos em Inuyasha e Shipoou. Eles não pareciam humanos então deveriam ser yokai...foi o que jovem pensou antes de ele, e todos que estavam ali começarem a ouvir gritos vindos da outra parte da vila.

Nesse momento chega um menino todo ensangüentado e cai aos pés de kaede e esta se abaixa e o coloca em seu colo e ele meio rouco diz:

- O...o yokai...o yokai vespa voltou...Kaede-sama... – e assim fecha os olhos exausto pela dor de seu ferimento.

Kagome que estava um pouco distante de todos, junto com Inumaru, se aproxima de Kaede e dos amigos e fala bem alto:

- Sango, vá para onde esta o yokai vespa e tente para-lo e Miroke a acompanha por favor! – os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Não era sempre que kagome falava o que tinham que fazer, pois sempre Inuyasha começava agindo sem pensar antes, mas quando kagome, mesmo que poucas vezes, falou o que fazer, tudo deu certo.

Os dois correm para a parte da vila que estava sendo atacada! Bem depressa. Inumaru que não estava entendendo nada perguntou em um grito:

- O que ta havendo aqui??

- Estamos sendo atacados por yokais. – disse olhando friamente para ele. E depois olhou para Kaede e perguntou:

- Kaede-san onde estão meu arco e flecha? – e Kaede por sua vez apenas para Inuyasha. Como se disse que ele que sabia onde é que o arco estava. Kagome se virou para ele e se aproximou um pouco, quando olhou nos olhos dele este desviou o olhar.

- Onde? – perguntou um pouco receosa.

- Atrás da casa da velhota. – disse fingindo desdém. – e me espere que eu vou com você! – falou gritando para a garota que já ia procurar de seu arco e fecha. Logo ela voltou com seu arco e flecha e Inuyasha estava saindo da casa de kaede com a Tessaiga.

- Você não vai não!! – disse kagome olhando para Inuyasha. – olha o seu estado!!

- E dês de quando vocÊ me da ordens kagome? – disse ele com desprezo.

- Então vá! Não me importo mais!! – disse ela gritando para ele.

- Eu também vou!! – disse Inumaru que se pronunciou no meio da briga do "casal"

- Ah!! Para mim agora tanto faz!! Venha quem quizer!! – disse correndo na direção onde estava acontecendo o ataque.

E atrás dela vinha os dois Inus, correndo para alcançá-la.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Desculpem a demora!!

É que eu tava meio(meio...tipo meio MUITO!!!) sem imaginaçao...ai eu abria o word...e tipo não vinha anda da mente...desculpem a demora!! Mesmo!!

Eu vou tentar não demorar mais!! DESculpem ai!!

Reviews:

**Jack Chan**Bom desculpa a demora...eu tava numa crise muito seria de falta de imaginação pra escrever!!

GOMEN!!!!!! Eu sou uma péssima autora!

**Koorime Hyuuga** Valeu o apoio!! o/

Bem eu tbm queria que o Inumaru existisse!! xDDD

Obrigada pela dica e beijos

**Calistor Dark Black** Bem..eu acho que fui bem ousada tbm...mas foi isso que fez a fic ter um toque especial não é? Afinal...você já pensou...ja que existe a reencarnação da Kikyo que é a kagome porque não o do Inuyasha que seria o Inumaru?

Beijos

**Lunoca** Bem... espero tenha gostado desse cap.

Ate o/

**aggie18**Bem...você soube mais ou menos como eles agiram ao se conhecem...pois o melhor está ainda por vir...e sim a Nina eu fiz como se fosse a reencarnação da Rin...pra tem um pouco de RinxSes nessa historia xDD

**Para todos:** DESCULPEM MAIS UMA VEZ PELA DEMORA!! E mesmo eu sendo uma péssima autora me mandem reviens! E você que lê a minha fic e não manda experimente me mandar um review...mesmo se vocÊ não for do fanfiction mande!! eu quero muito saber a opinião de vocÊs!!

Ate mais mina-san!! o/


	7. Ferimentos

Podia se dizer que aquilo era o verdadeiro caos

Podia se dizer que aquilo era o verdadeiro caos. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro procurando um abrigo seguro, o enorme yokai vespa tentava cada vez mais ferroar mais pessoas para que estas virassem suas comidas.

Ao chegarem lá, kagome viu Sango e Miroke brigarem ferozmente com aquilo que sobrevoava em cima deles. Kagome se assustou bastante quando viu o yokai, estava muito, muito maior da ultima vez que o viu.

- Como ficou desse tamanho?? – perguntou para si mesma em voz alta.

- Quanto mais se alimenta, o yokai vespa se fortifica e aumenta seu tamanho. Achei que sabia disso. Feh. – disse Inuyasha ficando lado a lado com Kagome, e Inumaru o mesmo.

- A gente vai enfrentar isso?? – disse Inumaru não escondendo o sorriso. Sempre teve vontade de lutar contra yokais, mas isso para ele era impossível, isso mesmo ERA. Agora já é bem possível.

- É. – disse kagome já correndo na direção do yokai.

Os dois que estavam a trás dela correram também junto dela. Kagome pegou o arco e uma flecha e mirou o yokai a sua frente, esperou alguns segundos e atirou. Acertou certeiramente o pescoço do yokai, que é seu ponto fraco, isso ajudou Sango e Miroke., por alguns minutos, mas ajudou.

O yokai que depois de se recuperar da flechada de Kagome localizou-a e partiu em direção a garota que estava se preparando para atacá-lo.

- Cuidado Kagome-san!! – gritou Miroke vendo que a vespa estava indo na direção de Kagome. Ela ia velozmente preparada para ferroar a garota que estava tendo trabalho de pegar uma flecha. Quando...

Tudo que viram foi quando a enorme vespa foi jogada em direção a uma casa por um humano e um hayou que buscavam proteger uma humana que pelo susto caiu sentada na grama.

- Você ta bem Kagome? – perguntaram os dois juntos olhando para ela que estava com os olhos arregalados. Ela se levantou de vagar e fez apenas um sim com a cabeça para responder a pergunta dos dois.

O yokai vespa logo se levantou e começou a voar novamente sobre o vilarejo. Ele estava fraco, mas podia, ou melhor, queria lutar contra aqueles humanos e o hayou. E então todos os 5 que estavam lutando contra ele olharam a casa onde ele havia caído e como não o haviam visto lá, ficaram inquietos procurando o yokai que procurou um local para se esconder ate o momento certo para sair e atacar.

Kagome foi a que ficou mais inquieta. Da ultima vez o yokai havia sumido assim e não tinha voltado mais. Entretanto ela estava sentindo a energia sinistra dele. Ela só não sabia de onde vinha.

- Acho que ele já foi. – disse Sango ainda um pouco insegura de suas palavras.

- Também acho. – concordou Miroke e então os dois saíram em direção à casa de Kaede.

Kagome ainda ficou ali mais um tempo com os dois que sobraram, mas logo desistiu e os três começaram a voltarem para a casa de Kaede.

Quando estavam ainda bem longe da casa de Kaede, o yokai vespa saiu do seu esconderijo e quando foi acertar as costas de kagome, Inuyasha que pressentiu o ataque e a protegeu caindo no chão com o veneno da vespa em seu sangue.

Kagome quando sentiu o corpo de Inuyasha ao cair ao seu lado, ficou confusa. Porque ele havia feito isso? Perguntava ela mentalmente. Mas logo depois seus olhos se encheram de raiva e fúria e começou insanamente a atirar insanamente flechas certeiras no yokai vespa. Suas mãos já sangravam de tanto atirar flexas e logo viu que o yokai caiu no chão, finalmente morto. Deu um singelo sorriso de alegria, afinal ela acabara com aquele maldito yokai não é?

Mas seu sorriso logo se desfez e ela se virou rapidamente para onde estava Inuyasha no chão, que estava gemendo de dor. E ela também viu que Inumaru já havia saído em busca de ajuda e se aliviou um pouco por isso.

- Inuyasha você ta bem? – perguntou ela aflita abrindo o kimono dele e vendo o local onde a vespa havia o ferroado. Era perto de seu coração. Por pouco ele não estaria morto agora. Mas considerando os machucados que ele já tinha e o que acabara de adquirir ele não tinha muitas chances de sobreviver.

- Preciso...respon...der? – perguntou ele com falta de ar e com aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre. Mesmo doente ele conseguia ser o hayou irritante que ele é. Pensava kagome.

- não... – disse ele constrangida com a resposta. – mas... – ela não conseguiu segurar mais tempo. Começou a chorar e o pior, na frente dele, fazendo isso levou as mãos que estavam machucadas e sangrando ao rosto o que fez as lagrimas misturarem com o sangue fazendo com que o sangue e as lagrimas se misturarem.

O hayou no chão estava inquieto, não estava agüentando aquele cheiro de lagrimas e sangue de Kagome e a dor dos ferimentos e da ferroada estava doendo muito. Ele estava se controlando para não gritar ou chorar de dor, mas ao ver Kagome chorando por ele parecia que as dores e aquele cheiro que vinha dela haviam desaparecido. Ele não agüentava vê-la chorar e levantou a mão, com certa dificuldade, e a colocou sobre o rosto de kagome e disse:

- Eu...acho que...já te...falei...que...não...gosto...de te... ver...chorando...não é? – Quando ele terminou essa frase o coração de Kagome bateu fortemente em seu peito, ela sabia que ainda o amava e que tinha dado a ele seu "Adeus", mas de que adiantaria seu adeus agora que estava ali chorando por ele e tentando pensar em algo que o salva-se?

- Inuyasha...eu – ele estava tentando dizer algo reconfortante para ele naquele momento, algo que pudesse fazer sua dor diminuir, algo que o mostrasse o quanto ela o amava e que não se importava que não fosse recíproco desde que ele estivesse feliz. – eu...não...eu não quero que morra! – disse isso tirando as mãos dos olhos e fazendo que mais lagrimas saíssem de seus olhos e que também ficasse um pouco vermelha de vergonha.

Inuyasha se assustou com essas palavras, pelo que ele achava que sabia, ela não se importava com ele ou fazia questão dele estar morto ou vivo. Não foi isso que ela quis dizer indo embora? Não foi? Se não...então o que foi? Qual seria o real motivo que a fez sair daquela era?

- Por que...diz...isso...? – perguntou ele bem divagar, pois sua respiração estava muito precária, o que afligiu Kagome fazendo seu coração se retrair dentro do seu peito mais e mais. Ela abriu a boca pra falar algo mas nada saiu, então tentou novamente:

- é porque...porque...eu...te...a...- infelizmente kagome não pode terminar a frase, pois ouviu alguns gritos e levantou a cabeça para ver e viu que estavam chegando Inumaru, Miroke, Sango e Kaede a para salvar Inuyasha.

- Meu Deus!! O que aconteceu com você Inuyasha? – perguntou Kaede ao ver o estado precário que se encontrava Inuyasha, com seus ferimentos se abrindo e com uma ferida de vespa perto do coração. – Você não lembra que eu te falei pra tomar cuidado por causa dos ferimentos?? Será que alguma vez na vida você vai me ouvir??

Kagome se lavantou, pois estava ajoelhada no chão ao lado de Inuyasha que estava deitado no chão, e se afastou um pouco. Seu rosto estava sujo pelo seu sangue que ainda saia de suas mãos. Ao ver ela daquele jeito Inumaru ficou trastornado, foi ate ela e a encheu de perguntas como: se ela esta bem? Se ele podia fazer algo? Se o machucado estava doendo?

E Kagome apenas disse:

- Ajude a Senhora Kaede e o Miroke a levarem Inuyasha para a cabana da senhora Kaede, ta? – disse isso com um pequeno sorriso triste no final. E foi nesse momento que Inumaru entendeu que não havia espaço pra ele no coração de Kagome, que estava totalmente ocupado pelo amor que ela tinha por Inuyasha. Ele então entregou a ela um lenço branco que tinha no bolso e pediu que ela limpasse sua fase e suas mãos e depois de dirigiu ao pequeno grupo que estava arrumando Inuyasha para leva-lo pra a cabana de Kaede.

- Kagome-chan, o que aconteceu com você?? – perguntou Sango aflita. – Meu Deus!! Seu rosto esta todo sujo de sangue! Deixe-me limpar! – Sango começou a passar a manga do Kimono no rosto de Kagome que estava segurando fortemente o lenço que Inumaru tinha lhe dado nas mãos fazendo que o ferimento la parasse de sangrar um pouco. – Pronto! – Disse Sango após limpar superficialmente o rosto de Kagome e começando a leva-la em direção a cabana de Kaede que era o local para onde todos haviam ido.

Shipoou ficou na cabana esperando e se espantou quando traziam Inuyasha, já desfalecido, com presa e o colocaram em um futon e logo kaede começou a retirar o veneno que havia no corpo do hayou, com certa dificuldade, o fazendo recuperar o fôlego e voltando a respirar melhor. Shipoou estava procurando por Kagome na cabana mas não a achou e assim que viu Sango entrando e pegando alguns esparadrapos, que kagome havia trazido de sua era, e saindo da cabana.

Sango saindo da cabana se direcionou a Kagome, que estava sentada ao lado da cabana no chão, se abaixou ao lado dela e começou a fazer os curativos nas mãos da mesma enquanto esta olhava para o céu que estava de um azul celeste muito bonito.

- Esta doendo muito kagome? – perguntou Shipoou que acabara de chegar ao outro lado dela, e estava com uma carinha cheia de preocupação.

- Não, não estada doendo muito Shippou. – disse ela com um sorriso doce. – não se preocupe, eu logo ficarei bem. - Shippou ficou um pouco mais feliz em saber que ela ficaria bem.

- Ei Shippou, você pode ir pegar um pouco de água pra mim? – pediu Sango

- Ta! - Shippou então saiu correndo para pegar a água que Sango havia pedido.

- Pronto Kagome, terminei de fazer os curativos em suas mãos! – disse Sango se levantando. – Quando Shipoou chegar aqui me peça para mim ou outra pessoa pra limpar seu rosto porque suas mãos não podem ser molhada por causa do curativo poder sair na água, ta bem? – disse ela indo para dentro da cabana ajudar kaede.

- Ta bem! – disse ela antes que Sango entrasse.

Logo chegou Shipoou com a água e que a pedido de Kagome, também limpou seu rosto e depois se sentou no colo de Kagome e começou a cochilar lá.

Ela achou ate engraçado ela cochilar tão depressa, mas ele estava cansado e não era para menos ele adormecer tão depreca então ela começou a brincar com o seu cabelo como uma forma de diversão temporária enquanto olhava pra o sol que já dava indícios de que iria se por.

Depois de algum tempo ela começou a ficar com muito sono e também a adormecer lá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Desculpem a demora!! desviando dos objetos não identificados que estão tacando

Eu sei que demorei...é que estava meio muito sem imaginação!!

Mil desculpas!!

E também tinha começado a semana de provas e...bem...não tava dando tempo...

Mas, por favor, me desculpem a demora!

Há! Próximo cap. Será o ultimo.

**Agora Review!! **

_**Lilermen: **_Oi Aline!

Que bom que gostou da história!! Fico muito, muito feliz!!

Bom, logo, logo você descobrira com que ela ficara (se é que ainda não descobriu! XD)

Desculpe a demora!!

Espero você no próximo cap.! Beijos

_**Jack Chan**__**: **_Bem, no cap. Passado a Kagome tava mesmo estressada! XDD

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.!

Desculpe a Demora!! E te espero no próximo cap.!!

Beijos

_**Koorime Hyuuga: **_Bem, demorei de novo, mas cheguei também!!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.!

Espero você no próximo também!!

Beijos


	8. O Novo Começo

**~~ Flash Back do cap. anterior ~~**

Logo chegou Shipoou com a água e que a pedido de Kagome, também limpou seu rosto e depois se sentou no colo de Kagome e começou a cochilar lá.

Ela achou ate engraçado ela cochilar tão depressa, mas ele estava cansado e não era para menos ele adormecer tão depreca então ela começou a brincar com o seu cabelo como uma forma de diversão temporária enquanto olhava pra o sol que já dava indícios de que iria se por.

Depois de algum tempo ela começou a ficar com muito sono e também a adormecer lá.

**~~ Fim do Flash Back ~~**

A aurora já havia aparecido novamente, era um novo dia, e novas coisas iriam acontecer...mas uma garota que dormia profundamente em um tufon dentro de uma cabanas apenas sonhava com coisas doces e não sabia o que viria acontecer assim que acordasse.

Deveria ser uma 9 horas da manhã quando finalmente ela acordou, seus cabelos negros estavam desarrumados e ao seu lado estava um filhote de yokai que dormia profundamente, por isso não o acordou e se levantou do tufon com cuidado para que ele não despertasse. Depois de fazer isso, calçou seu sapato, que avisa sido retirado por alguém, e saiu da cabana de Kaede.

Ao sentir os raios de sol penetrarem em sua pele branca ouviu uma voz dizendo ao seu lado:

- Por você, minhas costas estão doendo muito de ter que dormir aqui do lado de fora da casa de Kaede. – Disse uma voz sarcástica.

- Inuyasha? – perguntou a garota virando bruscamente para o lado.

- Infelizmente – "pra você" pensou o dono da voz - não. – Disse Inumaru se desencostando da parede da cabana de Kaede e olhando para ela.

- Ah… - disse ela com um certo tom de desapontamento. – Gomen.

- Feh. – Disse Inumaru sorridente. –Não sei se você reparou quando saiu kagome, mas você esta pisando nas flores que o "Yasha" trouxe pra você.

A garota olhou para seus pés a procura das flores que Inumaru disse que havia lá. Mas nada viu, então olhou para ele enfurecida e disse:

- Flores? Só estou vendo grama!

- Que bom não é? Você não pisou nelas... – Disse Inumaru com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios que foi percebido por Kagome que em meio a pensamentos sobre as flores.

- Cadê elas? – perguntou Kagome começando a suspeitar de algo.

- Porque você não procura? – Disse Inumaru se afastando.

Kagome ficou alguns minutos parada em frente a casa de Kaede se perguntando o que ele queria dizer com isso e começou a andar pela aldeia e percebeu que estava encontrando ninguém lá, parecia que todos foram embora e deixaram suas casas as moscas.

Ela andou algum tempo e encontrou todos reunidos para um funeral, todos estavam muito tristes e comentavam como a pessoa havia lutado e se sacrificado para dar a sua vida por aqueles que amava. Todos estavam cabisbaixos e Miroke dizia algumas palavras sagradas e fazia preces.

Então Kagome pode ver, em cima da terra, próximo ao corpo que já estava enterrado havia belas flores, que provavelmente haviam sido deixadas pela família. Juntando pequenos pedaços ela tirou suas próprias conclusões e começou a chorar sobre as flores, ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Sango, que estava próximo ao miroke, se colocou ao lado da amiga e a abraçou dizendo.

- Kagome eu sei que ele era importante para você, como era também para todos nós. – Kagome abraçou mais forte ainda Sango – Mas, eu não sabia que você era tão chagada ao SR. Miague.

- Mi...miague? – Kagome perguntou se separando da amiga, ela conhecia sim o senhor Miague, ele era um ótimo homem, honrado, honesto e gentil. Todas as vezes que Kagome ia para a vila ela sempre visitava a casa dele, afinal ele havia perdido a filha e a esposa e se sentia muito só. Ela pensava nele como em seu avó do tempo atual. Ambos eram supersticiosos e alegres. Mas...porque o senhor Miague estaria enterrado no lugar de Inuyasha? Perguntou-se Kagome.

- Sim. O senhor Miague morreu tentando salvar o povo da vila. Ele lutou até o ultimo instante. – Sango deu uma breve pausa e olhou para Kagome – Quem você achou que era? – perguntou com um ar de deboche.

- O...Inuyasha... – disse bem baixo no ouvido da amiga.

Sango não se conteve e começou a rir na cara de Kagome. Todos ao redor olharam para ela com curiosidade pois não entendiam a reação da garota.

- Uma coisa eu te garanto, aquele lá não morre tão fácil! – disse Sango parando de rir e olhando para a KAgome que estava sem jeito. – Ele deve estar mais adiante no rio em cima de alguma arvore, acho melhor ir procurá-lo antes que o confunda novamente – disse a ultima frase segurando um riso.

Kagome se levantou envergonhada e começou a subir o rio, olhava a água cristalina que havia ao seu lado e como ela batia levemente nas pedras fazendo um som perfeito. Ela estava tão concentrada que nem notou a presença perto dela, ate que este tampou seus olhos.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Se você for o Inumaru você esta morto! – disse ela pensando nos problemas que ele havia causado a ela no funeral.

- Tudo bem vou chamar ele. – disse Inuyasha saindo de trás dela com um sorriso.

- Inuyasha? – disse Kagome se virando e jogando-se em cima do meio yokai. – Graças a Deus você esta bem! – disse ela começando a lacrimejar.

Inuyasha ficou sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer a ela, pois não estava acostumado com uma Kagome tão amorosa nos últimos dias que a tinha visto. Ela estava sempre rígida e brava, apenas no instante em que ele foi ferido pelo yokai vespa ela pareceu preocupada com ele.

- Sim, eu estou bem. – respondeu Inuyasha o obvio.

Kagome o soltou e olhou para ele, ainda estava incerta de seus sentimentos, ou talvez estava certa demais. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Estava um pouco dividida entre o meio yokai e o humano, mas sabia que no fim seu coração iam preferir aquele que estava lá a mais tempo.

- Seu cheiro continua o mesmo... – disse Inuyasha afagando o cabelo da garota.

Kagome olhou para ele com os olhos brilhantes se lembrando da primeira vez que viu ele humano, ele havia dito que o cheiro dela era ótimo, apesar de sempre negar isso depois.

Inuyasha aos poucos foi aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Kagome e por fim a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado e profundo. Estava esperando por aquilo a muito tempo.

KAgome ficou um pouco assustada com o beijo repentino, mas o retribuiu da mesma forma.

Depois de se beijarem de tal maneira deram as mãos e começaram a andar distraídos pela floresta como dois namorados.

~*~ Alguns Meses Depois ~*~

- HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritava Sango muito rubra para Miroke que estava massageando o rosto.

- Mas sangozinha... –tentava inutilmente o monge.

- Nunca mais me dirija a palavra! – disse ela saindo de perto dele e se sentando ao lado de Inumaru.

- Ei! Porque você se sentou do lado da copia? – perguntou Miroke ficando com ciúmes.

- Ei digo eu! Eu tenho Nome! E é Inumaru! – disse Inumaru com uma veia saltando da testa e olhando acusadoramente para Miroke enquanto preparava a comida.

- Ainda fico pasma que você cozinhe Inumaru. – disse Kagome para o garoto do seu lado.

- Como eu já disse, tive que aprender quando minha mãe adoeceu... – disse ele.

- Feh! – disse Inuyasha puxando KAgome para o seu lado. – Qualquer um pode cozinhar!

- Espero que não tente cozinhar novamente para nos Inuyasha. – disse Miroke se lembrando de quando ele começou a disputar com Inumaru quem cozinhava melhor. Claro que Inumaru ganhou com uma sopa suculenta e Inuyasha perdeu com um ensopado de perna de bode frita. – Fiquei uma semana com dor de barriga por causa do seu bode.

- Feh! – disse virando a cara.

- Por isso Kagome. –disse Inumaru puxando ela para si – você devia ficar comigo, pelo menos eu vou te manter viva se alguma coisa acontecer. – disse colocando um braço em torno dos ombros dela.

- TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DELA!!!!! – disse Inuyasha tirando Kagome do lado dele e a abraçando.

- Ok. – disse levantando as mãos para o alto - Um dia você vai morrer, e nesse dia Kagome vai chorar suas lagrimas bem aqui. – disse Inumaru colocando a mão e seus ombros. – E não se preocupe, eu vou consolar ela muito bem! – e terminou piscando maliciosamente para Kagome, que ficou rubra ao lado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não conseguiu se agüentar de tanta raiva e voou para sima de Inumaru e os dois começaram a brigar como tantas vezes que isso tinha acontecido

*Fim*

Então, finalmente chegamos ao fim!

Então gostaram? Não gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar?

Okok...eu posso arcar com as conseqüências (eu acho pelo menos -.-"")

Espero que tenham gostado da historia. Ate eu fiquei em duvida em deixar a Kagome com o Inumaru ou o Inuyasha...mas como ela tava com o "Yasha" a mais tempo e não se conseguiria escrever outras fics pensando nela com o Inumaru deixei ela com o Inuyasha. MAS para as fãs do Inumaru a sempre uma chance dele roubar ela do "Yasha" XD (Adoro chamar o Inuyasha de Yasha! É tão legal!! .)

Gostaria de agradecer pelo apoio de todas vocês que acompanharam essa historia: **Natty Lynn,  
Mina Montez, Taisho Girl s2, Jack Chan, Koorime Hyuuga, Mili Black, Lunoca, aggie 18, Jéh-chan** (e ai chara! XD), **lilermen** (Aline), **Tay e dreza.** E aquelas que não escreveram review, mas leram a fic muito obrigada também!

E fiquem sabendo que eu _**AMO MUITO**_ todas as minhas leitoras(você mesmo que ta ai lendo isso! ;D) e continuarei amando por lerem minhas fics sem noção!! É graças a vocês que ela existem!

E, como sempre, desculpe a demora e pelo cap. pequeno!

Encontro vocês em uma nova fic por ai!

Beijos e Abraços da Jéssica!


End file.
